


Humming

by norwegian_galaxies



Series: Nordic Superhero AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on a roleplay, Electrokinesis, M/M, Sort of..., Telekinesis, Telepathy, energy manipulation, i hate writing oneshot endings and you can probably tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: In which Matthias is being patched up after a fight, and the only thing keeping Lukas from being upset at him is the soothing hum of electricity.(Really just a cute little thing I wrote in the middle of the night.)





	Humming

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I say this is only sort of based on a roleplay is because we haven't actually switched over to the superhero au yet, but we do have most of the Nordics' powers decided on. 
> 
> Norway: Telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation.
> 
> Denmark: Electrokinesis

Matthias' mind was normally a hard thing to read, but Lukas still recognized the frenzied crackling that came out of the blue as a distress call.

He'd been idly sitting in the apartment he and his aforementioned boyfriend shared, listening to the thoughts of a couple arguing a floor below, when the loud (and admittedly painful) cry for help zigzagged through his mind. He couldn't make out any words (since Matthias' mind was surrounded by a figurative electric barrier that Lukas apparently couldn't get through), but he knew Matthias' thoughts when he heard them--even though he usually heard them in the form of a gentle humming.

Hence the end of Lukas' peaceful twilight nosiness. He'd sighed, and tried to locate where Matthias' thoughts were coming from. It turned out they were coming from the alley between two apartment buildings a little ways down the street. Once he'd arrived, though, whoever had attacked Matthias was gone, and Lukas' boyfriend was picking himself up, covered in bruises and a few minor lacerations. His hair was spikier than usual and his skin and eyes were glowing. His mind was humming softly once more. He gave Lukas a lopsided smile, much to Lukas' chagrin. He grabbed Matthias' hand, ignoring the sudden quick shock that passed between the two; he used to hate static electricity, but since he was shocked every single time he touched the Dane, he'd finally gotten over it.

"What happened?" Lukas finally asked, after having dragged Matthias all the way back to the bathroom in their apartment. He gestured for Matthias to sit down on the toilet after closing the lid, and Matthias sat down, huffing softly in vexation before speaking. 

"I got in a fight," he grumbled out.

The Norwegian, who was clearly unsatisfied with the answer, closed his eyes and tried again to read Matthias' thoughts. However, as expected, he didn't succeed. He sighed and turned around, grabbing a few cotton balls and dousing them in peroxide. He tugged on Matthias' ripped shirt before pulling it over his head.

"I don't get what you're so pissed off about," Matthias said, as Lukas pressed the cotton ball to a small cut, dabbing it gently. "S'not like someone was beating YOU up in an alley."

Lukas rolled his eyes and closed them, lifting the cotton ball from the cut and turning back towards the bathroom counter. He ordered the cotton balls to continue their work cleaning up Matthias' wounds as his eyes opened and he searched for the Band-Aids. "Think of it this way, Mat. If I were being beat up in an alley and you could hear my thoughts screeching inside your brain for you to come help me...and then I saved myself right before you got there..? You can't honestly tell me that you wouldn't be upset."

The Dane didn't respond, but Lukas could hear his mind crackling grumpily. He picked up a Band-Aid and turned around to face Matthias, unwrapping it. He knelt down and carefully pressed the bandage to Matthias' skin, covering the cut.

He finished cleaning Matthias' wounds a few minutes later, both of them silent. Lukas focused on the task at hand--which was now putting the Band-Aids over the wounds--as well as the increasingly calm atmosphere and the soft hum of Matthias' body and thoughts. 

Lukas kissed the last Band-Aid, and Matthias' hand pushed into the Norwegian's soft, wavy blonde hair, carding through it gently with his fingers. Lukas lifted his gaze to Matthias' electric blue eyes and lost himself in them for a moment.

"Hej," the wild blonde chuckled, pulling his hand out of Lukas' hair and patting his cheek. "Luka, you all right?"

Nodding, Lukas stood up and held out his hand to help Matthias up, snapping out of his daze. He smiled down at Matthias softly as their hands met once more and a tiny shock passed between them. Lukas pulled the Dane up and into a hug. "I'm glad you are, too."


End file.
